When the The Sergent and Zim fought
by Vampryo77
Summary: the titl is pretty explanitory, but just incase. Dib Goes ot Japan, but Zi, wanting to make sure Dib will not try anyhting that could foil his mission follos him. Dib and Fuyuki meet, adn Zim and Keroro meet. Let the epicness begin
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Dib goes to the land of the rising sun.

**I do not own Invader Zim, nor do I own Sgt. Frog, sigh well I can still dream**

Dib stood in front of the teacher's desk, it was the end of the day, and Ms. bitters desk looked even bigger than normal. Ms. Bitters had always been one for intimidation, she thought that the smaller a child seemed the smaller they would feel. Dib, however, was not intimidated (most of the time) he had grow use to his old school teacher who had also taught his father, and possibly his grandfather. "You wanted to see me Ms. Bitter," he said nonchalantly. "Yes Dib,' Ms. Bitters said coldly as usual, "I assume that you remember the survey we took recently , in which you were to specify whether or not you wanted to be a foreign exchange student for a few weeks in a foreign country, and which country you wanted to go to. Well, despite my protests, namely that your too weird, and the fact that you seem to be one of the only students capable of filling out a survey, you have been chosen as a foreign exchange student. You'll be going to Japan for a few weeks. The consolation I get from all this is that you'll have a firsthand experience that proves that, no matter where you go in this world, everything is futile, and that darkness rules. She handed him a paper specifying everything for him, and acted as both a passport and ticket

Dib was too excited by the news that he had become a foreign exchange student to even listen to this last depressing comment, "Wahoo!" He yelled "I get to go to Japan!" He ran out the door and all the way home. When he arrived he busted down the door and ran over to Gaz, who was playing video games."Gaz, Guess what?" he yelled, "You've been diagnosed with an Incurable disease, because that would be really cool." She said apathetically. 'No Gaz," Dib said undeterred by this comment continued to run in circles around the couch "I get to go to Japan, oh this is so sweet, I gotta go," he said running up to his room. "well at least he's going a very long very far from here," Gaz said.

Dib clicked on the internet icon on his computer and went to his favorite chat page were he conversed with other occultists and Cryptologists and Extraterrestrial experts like himself, recently he had met a fellow believer like himself, who said he lived in Japan, in Tokyo to be exact, and who seemed to believe Dib's claims of alien encounters. Now of course Dib took everything with a pinch of salt, but to actually be acknowledged as something other than a freak was refreshing. "Hey" he typed, "I'm gonna go to Japan next week, if you really do live in Japan I think we ought to meet, I'm going to Tokyo so we can definitely meet in the city, name a good place and time." He sent the message "well FrogSergent'sWinter9," he said to himself "What will ya' say?"

Several thousand Miles away in Tokyo's suburbia Fuyuki Hinata looked at the message he had just received from his new chat room buddy named, ' PlanetProtector27' him where they should meet, when PlanetProtector got to Japan, Fuyuki thought, "hmmm, where to meet him, I want a place that's private but impressive, I want him to respect me, after all we're both fellow crusaders and protector. Suddenly it hit him "Ueno Park. " he typed and sent the message.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: An what does Zim have to say about all this?

"EXCELENT!" Zim cried out in fiendish delight, "That FFFILLLTHY Dib worm is going to leave his native country, meaning he'll be out of my hair long enough for me to stop him! Bwa Ha Haaaaa." Gir popped onto Zim's head, "But you don't have no hair," He said dumbly, "GET OFF OF ME GIR!" Zim said throwing him like a rag doll across the room. Gir simply stood up and ran around happily in a circle, Zim went back to savoring his imitate suppression of the earthianas, 'The first thing I'm gonna do is make Dib get me a snack, ON ALL FOUR'S!" Suddenly Gir spoke again, This time in one of his random serious mode transitions "But why would Dib leave without making some preparations to stop with your attempts at world domination. The only logical course of invasion is to destroy Dib first, then with him out of the way, no one can stop us." Zim looked at Gir astonished, "Gir…that was the smartest thing I've ever heard you say," Suddenly Gir's eyes turned green again, "I LOOOOVVVEEESSSSSS PPPPIIIIGGGIIIIESSSS," Zim looked at him exasperated, "Followed by the dumbest thing you've ever said. But I agree with that idea, Dib has been a thorn in our side for far too long, yes we will follow the Dib child to JAPAN! and if anyone else asks I came up with the idea to eliminate Dib before domination, okay.?" "I got a Chocolate slurpie!" Gir said. 'I'll take that as a yes," Zim said.

In the Hinata House hold, a shadowy figure of about 2 feet high, with large circle eyes that took up most of his head. His menacingly laugh echoed throughout the house as he stared at his helpless victim. "Kero kero kero, I hope you have prayed to the gods for your soul for now," He gripped his weapon, "YOU DIE!" the Vacuum sucked up the stray dust bunny, and Sgt. Keroro wiped his head, "Well I'm finally done with all the chores around the house." he looked at the clock, "and two hours before Natsumi and Fuyuki get home, that gives me a few hours to call a meeting with the other's. "

A few moments later…

The Keron Platoon sat around the large round table along with Angol Mois, Keroro standing at the head seat, "Keroro Platoon, I have called this meeting for a very important reason," He paused waiting for a reaction but he got none, so he continued "called this meeting so we can all…HELP ME CHOSE A GUNDAM MODEL TO BUILD!" suddenly the barrel of Giroro's gun was pointed at Keroro, 'click', 'bang' and Keroro was on the floor with a severely burned face and had passed out, Giroro walked away calmly, and sat down again, "I'm not surprised," he said coldly, "Your such a moron that's all you think about." Giroro's veins in his head bulged and he got very loud, 'Can you NOT think of a half way decent thing for us to do other than sit around on our asses and think of some stupid toy for you to build." Suddenly the Sergeant was extremely close to Giroro with his scary face on, "Corporal, I have taken a bullet from your gun for far to long, if you continue to do that I WILL have your pathetic ass court-martialed, do I make myself perfectly clear?" Of course Giroro was caught off guard by the Sergeants sudden ferocity, and was both terrified and in awe, "Uh yes sir," he said nervously, "Good…" Keroro said menacingly, "than you can give the first suggestion,' he said goofily indicating several Gundam Models. Giroro was stunned, as were the others, so much so that even Kururu did not give one of his signature laugh, and Angol Mois said absolutely nothing, and did not clap, they all simply stood up and began to walk away. "W…Wait" Keroro said not wanting to lose his platoon now that he had them all gathered together. "I've also come up with a new plan to take over this world." This comment hardly made a difference, Keroro had proven utterly incompetent that even a new plan did not rouse his platoon members. So, having no other option, made his final bid for their attention, "This Time it's serious." Surprisingly this comment actually made them stop and turn, wearing faces of astonishment. "Good," Keroro said with a sinister smile, 'I've got your attention, allow me to show you." He pulled down a projection screen and turned on the projector. 'While I was cleaning Fuyuki's room this morning, I noticed that he had not turned off his computer, most likely he was in such a hurry to get to school that he forgot to turn it off, this however was not what surprised me." Suddenly Dororo stopped the Sergeant, 'Wait, are you saying that you looked at Fuyuki's computer while he was not there? doesn't that violate his trust in you? I refuse to participate in any plan that involves invading people's privacy." Keroro looked at Dororo, "Oh don't be such a prude, It's not like I was the only one looking at it, it was a public chat room, every pedophile and weirdo out there, if I just so happened to scan through every conversation Fuyuki had with this person, it's not like it's that bad.""Yes it is," Dororo said sweat dropping. Keroro ignored this last comment and continued. "The person Fuyuki was talking to is an American coming to Japan for a few weeks to visit. Without further delay my plan is simple, As I'm sure you all know, America is Much, Much bigger than Japan, and Is also a big importer and Exporter on this planet, in fact many of the fast food conglomerates here in Japan are owned by Americans. The most important thing I found out is that America is one of the most powerful countries, on the planet." "what are you getting at, " Giroro said impatiently, "What's America got to do with anything, I thought we wanted to start with a small place like Japan for our take over, that way it would be simpler. If America is as big and powerful as you say, won't that make it harder to take over." "I'm glad you asked that Giroro, You see my plan is a simple yet effective plan that will guarantee our takeover of this super power and give us minimal discomfort…A viral preemptive strike." Everyone was shocked, "But Uncle," Mois said "I thought we weren't going to do Biological invasion." "I agree" Dororo said, "I refuse to participate in making Pekopians so sick that they cannot defend themselves." "Will you let me finish" Keroro said annoyed?" "You weren't done?" Dororo and Mois said surprised. 'I intend to make good on my promise not to use biological or chemical warfare. I meant a technological virus." Giroro came to a sudden realization," We'll attach a virus to the American boy in some way and shut down the American technology." "Precisely," Keroro said pointing epically at Giroro, 'That's…brilliant!" Giroro said astonished. "Yes and once we control one of the Big Powers in this world, the rest of the world will know our power… and submit."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 I'll be taking my leave now.

Dib was running down the school corridors happier than a lark. Today was the day he would leave for Japan, and then he would get to meet his fellow crypto enthusiast, someone who didn't think he was weird or out of his mind, this person was genuinely interested in what Dib had to say. "This is going to be so sweet," he cried as he turned the corner.

Suddenly he was standing face to face with Zim who was trying, very badly, to look like he had not been waiting for Dib. "Good morning Dib worm," Zim said in the warmest most innocent voice he could muster, "You seem to be in a very good mood today. Is there any particular reason," he said with a smile. Dib looked at Zim with a look of tired, boredom, "you know why I'm happy Zim, I'm going to Japan today, you're only acting like this because you want something form me. Whatever it is spit it out," Zim smiled innocently "I don't know what you're talking about, I was just wondering why my…Bestt freeeinnnddd" these words came out with a tone of extreme pain and effort of Zim's part, "was in such high spirits. Now that I know, I wish you a pleasant visit. By the way Dib Is there anything I could help you prepare before you go, some snacks, carrying luggage, helping you with the secret defenses you may have set up." "AH HA so that's what you want," Dib said "you wanna know what measures I've used to stop you in case you try to invade while I'm gone." "CURSES!" Zim yelled "I don't know how you figured out my goal dib,"

"You TOLD me," Dib said pinching the bridge of his nose

"SILENCE!" Zim cried "This isn't over Dib, I will take over you precious little mud ball of a planet whether no matter what. Since I can't take over this place while you're away, I will destroy you while you're away instead. Beware DIB worm, for very soon I will crush you into a gooey paste that I will then feed to my robot." Gir popped out of a locker nearby, "GOOEY PASTE!" he yelled as he ran across the hall way. Zim looked back to Dib "What out, DIB," and he turned away. Dib stood in silence for a moment and looked at the people in the hall way," OKAY, DID NONE OF YOU SEE THAT HE PRACTICALLY CONFESSED TO BEING AN ALIEN RIGHT THERE!"

Dib Began to fervently pack his bags, the incident with Zim was nothing more than a bothersome memory now, and Dib was far too happy to even care. He ran down the stairs, "Bye Gaz!" he said as he ran out the door, "Don't feel the need to die a horrible death on my account." Gaz called back nonchalantly.

The Taxi pulled into the airports parking lot, "We're here kid, that'll be $5.79," the taxi driver said. Dib gave him the money and ran out with his stuff. Once inside the airport he ran to see the planes' schedules and found that he had just under a half hour till his plane left. He went through security and was in the plane within 25 minutes, he was just in time to hear the end of the announcements about safety and such

"…In the event your parachute does not open, you may use the meals provided by the airport to cushion your fall. Have a nice flight."

Dib fidgeted in his seat, to excite to hold still, it was finally time for him to go. His elation hit it's peak when the plane began to takeoff

(Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, but it's finally here and I hope you all enjoy it. Thank you)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Meeting a Comrade.

Fuyuki began to fervently pack his school bag with paranormal books, videos and, of course, snacks. Today was the big day, his comrade from the chat room had touched down yesterday, and had taken the time to settle into the new time schedule but today was the day they had agreed to meet, and discuss further their theories about aliens and cryptids. Fuyuki was glad that there was not only someone who agreed with him on many things, but also was the same age as him and with who he could have a conversation with.

"I'm going to pick up Dib!" He yelled, "I'll be back in a couple of hours." "Don't bring home any new aliens!" Natsumi yelled, in a normal house that would have been considered a joke, but in the Hinata house that comment was made with all seriousness, "'K" Fuyuki said as he walked out and towards the park where he would meet Dib. As he walked a strange sound reached his ears, it sounded like the combination of a pig squeal and some sort of futuristic motor. Fuyuki looked around, left: nothing, Right: nothing, behind him: nothing, any normal person would write this off as some sort of illusion, but ever since Fuyuki had met the Sgt. he had learned to never write off anything he saw as an illusion, and to do what most normal people would not, so he did just that, he looked up. This was abnormal beyond the abnormal, He had expected to see some bizarre alien space ship with a cannon aimed at him, instead he saw a PIG. It was floating above him, a big pink ping with motorcycle handles. Standing on its back was a bizarre, green, insect/human like being about the same size as the Keronians, with two large antenna, and big red eyes. It was scoping the area nearby with some bizarre set of binoculars, and it seemed to be having a conversation with itself, Fuyuki could just barely make it out, "Good thing we made it here today Gir, that filthy Big headed worm child will soon be within my clutches, and when I have him I'll…," Suddenly the Creature saw Fuyuki through his binoculars, and began to panic, "AAAGHHHHH GIR WE'VE BEEN SEEN! MOVE US NOW, NOW!" The Creature looked at Fuyuki "THIS IS NORMAL!" it yelled at him and then zoomed away.

Fuyuki stood dumbfounded, a look of confusion on his face. What the heck was that thing, it was clearly not human, but had it even been an alien. Of all the weird things he had seen not one of them had been riding a giant pig, talking with whatever a GIR was, and yelled at him in what sounded like English. "It was probably my imagination," He said to himself and walked off.

Dib sat on the park bench and checked his watch; it was almost time for Fuyuki to show up, and take him to the house. He was so pleased to meet someone who actually seemed to take him seriously; at long last he could actually talk to a person who actually took him seriously. "This could be the greatest day of my life to date!"

Suddenly he heard a voice call his name, 'Oy Dib-san!" he looked over and saw Fuyuki Hinata in the flesh. He looked just like his photo that he had sent Dib, though he seemed slightly shorter, but that didn't matter now, He could hardly contain his excitement as he ran over to him ,"Hiya! I'm Dib, and you must be Fuyuki right?" "Yep," Fuyuki said smiling, "Glad to finally meet you Dib-san." Dib was a bit embarrassed, it was weird to have San put at the end of his name, it was almost like being called Mr. It was like finally being taken seriously. "It's nice to meet you too." They bowed then shock hands. "Well I'll take you to our house so you can get settled in," Fuyuki said, "Sounds great," Dib grinned "While we walk we can discuss some of our paranormal studies." "Great" Fuyuki smiled, "I'll start what's your favorite branch of paranormal studies?" Dib smiled somewhat smugly, "Well I'm pretty well rounded, but I think I really excel in extraterrestrial studies." "Hey that's the same with me," Fuyuki chimed, "Great!" Dib said "That's another thing we have in common then." They walked on together laughing and discussing matters further, little did either of them realize just how much they actually had in common, but they would soon come to realize and things would change forever after the events that were set to transpire.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Zim and Keroro, ENCOUNTER!

Zim flew his piggy ship over the heads of thousands upon thousands of unsuspecting earthoids. "Foolish lower life forms," he grinned maniacally "they never think to look up." Gir popped out on his head, "What about that boy with the leaf on his head, he saw us, "HE SAW NOTHING!" Zim yelled throwing Gir off of him, "besides, even if he did, the reaction would be the same as the one Dib always get, non-caringness. Earth worms don't even bother to look for species outside their world, they're to busy rolling in their own FFFFIIIIILLLLLTTTTHHHHH."

Suddenly Zim's antenna perked up, "Gir, do you hear something?" "Only my grumbling TUMMY!" the robot yelled in respose "NOT THAT," Zim cried "I hear the sound of a hover craft." Suddenly three hovercrafts zoomed by Zim "WHAT THE SQUEEDLYSPOUGE!" The bipedal amphibious beings flew along on nearly flat discs with handles coming out that they used for steering, but other than that, they were none too complicated. "Wait," Zim yelled shooting forward on his piggy pulling up alongside the green one at the head of the pack, "Just who are you and what are you doing here?" The green one looked at him with a questioning look "Were performing a mission, just who are you and…why are you riding on a pig?" "IGNORE THE PIG AND ANSWER THE QUESTION!" Zim yelled. The green amphibian looked at him exasperated, "first off I did answer, and second my name is SGT. Keroro of the ARMPIT platoon, these are Corporal Giroro and Private Tamama, adn we are charged with claiming this planet in the name of the keronian army."

Suddenly Zim's craft shot in front the ARMPIT Paltoon, "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY FROG-MAN, because it SOUNDED like you said you were here to take over this planet." Keroro did not like where this was going but went on "Yeah I did say that, what of it?" Zim gave him an evil look "My name is Invader Zim of the Almightly IRKEN army and it is MY task to take over this mserable mud ball for my mighty empire, and if what you said was true and you are here to take over, imust correct you and ask you nicely to leave." Keroro suddenly got defensive "Wait your asking US to leave. Your the one who has no juristiction here the powerful Keronian empire has already sent us to subjugate this planet and we will not be interfered with.

"Yeah" Giroro said " and if I recall correctly "The Keronian and Irken have a long standing grudge against one another. If you think a Keron will give what is ours to an Irken than your surly mistaken. Zim glared at Giroro "You'll regret those words Keronian. I'm all to aware of the rivalry our two species share and last time I checked the IRKENs were far ahead of your inferior species. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Giroro said begining to charge at the Irken but sudenly Keroro's arm was baring his way "Stop this Cororal, getting in a fight here wont do us any good, we'd be fighting on his terms." "Sergent" Giroro said with tears of admiration in his eyes, but Giroro was focusing on Zim "We'll make you eat those words Irken, the ARMPIT platoon officially challenges you to battle for 'dibs' on..." "DIIIBBBBB WOOORRRMMMMM!" Zim screamed out of nowhere leavign the ARMPIT platoon stunned for a second, "On...?" Zim asked unaware of what he had just said. "...for rights to invade this planet," Keroro siad slowly not watning to provoke another random outburst. "We'll met you at the abandoned consturuction site about 5 kilometers out of town to the east, be there or official give up any claim to this planet.

"Oh I'll be there," Zim said "and I'll destory your entire regiment with out a single bit of trouble. NOW GO AND PREPARE YOUR DESTRUCTIONING!" he yelled as he flew off his piggy motor oiking all the way home.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 preparations for WAR!

**HOLY JALEPENOS ON A STCIK HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN SINCE I UPDATED! Okay but seriously, I'm sorry this chapter took so long, and sorry it's not the big fight, but I'm getting to that soon, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Anyway I do not Own Seargent Frog nor do I own Invader Zim, the characters and places in this story belong to their respectful creators adn nothing I right should be considered canon.**

Fuyuki and Dib were sitting on the couch watching a japanese dective show that dib was having some difficulty understanding, after all he had learned PROPER japanese, and this was a CASUAL show with puns and intricate clues that proper japanese couldnt make heads or tails of. "So that dead girl's the head of that big company, and some one in that room killed her?" Dib asked, thinkiing he at least understood that. "Yep," Futuki said "My money's on the butler, it's always the butler." Dib agreed the guy looked suspicious, to suspicious "I think he's guilty of SOMETHING, but not the murder, it's never the most obvious guy, at least not in American mysterys,".

This was a bit wierd, Dib had expected that as soon as they had gotten to Fuyuki's house, that they would sit down and start talking about UMAs and Cryptids, but when he had arrived somehow they had sat down and watched TV instead, adn Dib was totally cool with that, which surprised him. He thought that perhaps that he was so happy to have a person he could call an actual friend, that arguing about something, ANYTHING really, seemed like something that could wait. Though they had not known each other for very long, Dib was sure that he could trust Fuyuki to be good friends once they started hanging out more, after all they had so much in common. A parent who was hardly home, a sister who often pushed them around (though Dib was a bit embaressed that his sister was younger than him, but Fuyuki seemed to understand), and they both had a fascination with the supernatural, all in all Dib felt that he had made his first REAL friend and he was cool to let that be for now, arguments could wait until they had a better bond.

"yeah I guess..." Suddenly Fuyuki was looking towards the front door as if a shost had stepped in, "You okay there man?" Dib asked "you look sick," Fuyuki seemed to recover from shock and looked with embaressment at Dib. "huh? Oh yeah I'm okay...um...would you pardon me for a moment, I need to go to the rest room," and with that he dashed away. Dib looked as he dove behind the wall of the entrance way, "...but the restrooms the other way." he said confused more to himself than to Fuyuki.

Keroro , Tamama, and Giroro were completly caught off guard by Fuyuki, who had tackled them and charged into the basment with them as soon as they had entered the house. "What the Hell, Fuyuki?" the sergeant as he recovered from the assult "All we did was come into the house and you tackle us like were some burglars, what gives?" "I should be asking you that," Fukuki said as if he had just recovered from a heart attack "You guys KNOW I have a guest over, but you decided to come in the FRONT DOOR!" "We had our invisibility devices on." Tamama said sheepishly, "What if he had seen the door open," Fuyuki persisted "OH can it boy," Giroro said annoyed, "What's a door that opens by itself, you could have made up a lie that would have made it believeable." With this Fuyuki could not argue, perhaps he had over reacted a little and in doing so made Dib even more suspicious than if he had let it go, but he had been panicing.

What if Dib HAD seen the door open and HAD been suspicious adn had looked around, and what if, God forbid, he had found the aliens. Fuyuki couldnt be sure how he would react. He had just met Dib after all, but he felt like Dib was different form his other friends, Dib was actually intrested in the things Fuyuki was intrested in, not like his other human freinds, a suspicious number of whom were girls, who seemed more intrested in HIM than in his intrests. Now that he thought about it Dib was the first human, boy that wasnt, for whatever reason, against him, or an alien, Dib was the only person in his life who was anything like him, adn DIb didnt want to lose a friend like that because the Seargent had used the front door.

"Sorry," he said "I just paniced I suppose, you guys can't be to careful." Keroro walked up and put a hand on Fuyuki's arm and gave hima thumbs up "Don't worry about that, we understand," he motioned to the others to follow him adn they walked to the fridge and opened it up, "Wait," Fuyuki said "What are you guys doing anyway?" "Not much," Keroro said "Just getting ready to crush a stupid bug and his pig," with that he and the others went off to the base leaving Fuyuki completly confused "Wait...What?" he said

"GIR GET OVER HERE NOW!" Zim yelled "we need to make the neccecary preparations for when the Keronian scum come to battle us!" Gir burst in the temporary base carrying a tray of cookies that looked like they had been baked in a volcano, "I made cookies form them," he yelled happily, dashing towards Zim. "FOOL!" Zim screamed "We do NOT bake cookies for the enemy unless they are the cookies of their DOOOOOMMMMM!" Gir looked at the cookies he had made that were on the floor "I can make DOOM cookies" he said happily.

"NO!" Zim yelled "It was a metaphore!" 'OOOOHHHH, like a butterfly!" Gir said making the wrong connection as usual. Zim facepalmed "yes gir like a butterfly. NOW HELP ME MAKE PREPARATIONS." Gir immediatly went into serious mode and picked up several bomb and made his way to the door, switching between serious mode, and silly mode (in which he juggled the bombs while laughing hysterically), leaving Zim to stare at his screen evilly. "Foolish frog worms." he said rubbing his hands together in anticipation "they never suspected that the place THEY chose to battle was in fact MY BASE! Their foolishness will be their down fall. GWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAAAA"

**Once again guys, sorry this one to so long, the last few days of school were nasty, and I HAD SO MUCH TO DO OH GOD, I AM SO DRAINED! Anyway it might take a while for me to post next time, but I wanna try and post more than one chapter next time, so just know that if I take a while it's because I'm writting multiple chapters, not sure exactly how many I'm gonna try to make, but I don't think it'll be more than 3, anyway thanks all your support.**

**PS regarding all the reviews about the outcome of the battle, I have read them and agree with much of the logic, but I will do things taht might shock you and go agianst logic because, well let's face it, logic was never really part of these two serises. Just be prapared hee hee *wink***


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: THE CONFRONTATION!

**Hi all, sorry this one took so long, I really have no excuse other than the standard 'school's been crazy and stuff. Good news though, I got Word now so I can actually spell check stuff, so the quality of what I do write will be at least a million times better, any way sorry I'm not coming out with multiple chapters at once, but just writing this one has been rather hard, I hope you'll take it for what I can give you, and forgive me my short coming any way, here's the part you've all been waiting for, the big fight!**

Keroro, Giroro, Dororo, and Tamama flew low over the city their eyes focused on the construction site up ahead, their teeth gritted for, what was without a doubt, going to be difficult battle. Thought passed through their heads, of battle, of memories gone by, and in the case of the Sergeant, a Gundam model he was particularly eager to get home to, ' fear not precious FXA-05D G-Defenser, soon I will be home to you, and then…the building shall commence.' "We're almost there," Giroro said as they crossed the border than separated the suburbs from the forest, and then to the old construction site. "All right everyone," the Sergeant shouted "Get ready," "Let's do this!" Tamama yelled getting fired up, "Normally I hate fighting," Dororo said "but in the case of an Irken I have no choice."

They floated over the construction site for a few moments, then for a few more, then a few more, until they had waited nearly an hour and a half, and had become annoyed and impatient. "WHERE THE HELL'S THAT SHITTY BUG AT!" Tamama said his rage meter hitting boiling point, "I don't know, maybe he chicken out," Giroro said slightly disappointed having not been able to fight an ACTUAL opponent. Finally just when it seemed that the one they had come to fight had back out, they heard a most annoying sound, the sound of diabolical laughter.

The turned to see, the Irken floating above them, (how he had gotten their without them noticing was beyond them) laughing. He laughed and laughed, never saying a word, and by then it had gotten far more annoying than before, "What's so darn funny bug brain!" Keroro finally shouted, having had enough. "FOOLISH Amphibious scum," the Irken chortled "You came here without realizing that what you came to was actually the home base of me, THE MIGHTY ZIM!" Keroro sighed "and?" he asked in impatiently. Zim smiled fiendishly "AND, that means you walked right into the Mine Field I and my Robot servant laid out for you BWA HA HA HA!"

There were several moments of silence. "Where," Keroro asked impatiently "What do you mean," Zim asked. Keroro grabbed the bridge of 'nose' "Where," he asked again "Are the Bombs?" Zim was silent for a moment "Your standing on them." He stated "When you walked here you walked onto a mine field," Keroro looked him as if he were insane (which of course he was), "WE'RE NOT WALKING!" he yelled "We flew here, what do you call these," he pointed at the hover craft, Zim was silent for a moment, he looked to them then down to his own flying ship/piggy, then back to them, then to the piggy and so on for several minutes. "GAHHHHH!" He yelled "Curse you Keronian scum, you somehow managed to escape my trap." "We didn't escape anything," they all said sweat dropping. "SILENCE," Zim cried, "Gir! Plan B!"

The small robot popped out of a small compartment on the pigs back, "Yeah! I love plan B!" it yelled jumping down to the ground and yanking up to mines, hurling them towards the ARMPIT platoon. Keroro's eyes widened, "Evasive action," he yelled and they dispersed just as one of the mines reached the area they had been and exploded. The instant they turned around to see what had happened, several more mines were flying towards them, and they were forced to evade again. They kept this up, dodging one, only to have several more fly at them in a hail storm of explosions, all the while Zim laughed manically above their heads, well out of the mines' range.

"WE GOTTA STOP THAT ROBOT!" Giroro called to his comrades, "We do that, and the robot servant will stop!" Dororo shot past Giroro, using the explosions to boost his jump towards Zim, 'I'm well ahead of your Giroro-san" he said coolly. Within moments he was in front of a surprised Zim, "Where the Gleer did you come from?!" he yelled. "I was with the others this whole time! Didn't you see me!?" Dororo asked. "Nope," Zim said matter-a-factly "guess you slipped my mind. This was to much for Giroro to bear, was he so unimposing that even in the midst of battle, when he was charging towards hi foe they still did not notice him? He dropped back down to his hover craft without even touching Zim and curled up in a ball, "He is a terrible foe," was all he muttered to his very confused comrades. "This may not be as easy as I thought it would be," Keroro said, sweat fropping.


End file.
